Vices and Virtues
by oCherryxLimeadeo
Summary: Rin is having trouble dealing with the demonic urges that are the seven deadly sins. So the gang decides to pitch in. However, what will happen when Shima thinks their intimacy is more than just casual sex? YAOI M/M ShimaxRin
1. The Ballad of Rin Okumura

Just a word from lil ol me! So I don't own Blue Exorist and i definitely don't own Rin or Shima. Btw, how exciting is this? I'm the first to post/write a ShimaxRin story that's matur! =D 3 Anywho, there are a few things I talk about that i will elaborate on later!

* * *

><p>They were these urges. These indescribable, inhuman urges.<p>

The first time it happened, he'd taken it out on Yukio. Taken all of his envy out on his younger brother that seemed to have everything he didn't have.

The second time, he'd taken it out on Bon. His entire wrath consumed him as he screamed at his former friend for betraying him. For going back on his word after finding out about his other half.

The next came in quick succession and it was beginning to consume him the more he attempted to push them away. He didn't feel like himself. He didn't feel like he could go on some days, and it terrified him.

It wasn't like Rin was unaware that his demon blood was coursing through his veins at higher speeds, killing his former self. No, he could feel it. Right now he didn't quite feel human as he sat in the room he shared with his twin, trying to study. He glanced at his brother who was busying himself with work at his own desk, when a flash of carnal desire and rage spread through his system.

Inhaling deeply to keep himself calm and collected when he opened his eyes again he saw his brother watching him with confusion. It broke the elder's heart.

"Otouto-chan…" It had been years since the older twin referred to his younger twin in such a way. "I'm scared…"

Yukio stood and examined him thoroughly before making his own remark, "Of what?" his face was stoic and composed as usual, however his voice showed trace amounts of worry.

"Myself!" he took a step away from his brother and stared at his own hands, "What am I supposed to do? I can't keep fighting these….urges anymore," he drifted back to his brothers face, "I'm becoming less and less human, and I'm afraid I won't be able to make it." The tears that welled in Rin's eyes were enough for Yukio to make his decision.

"We will make an appointment to see Pheles-san and see what he recommends. I know we'll be able to help you." The determination in Yukio's voice almost didn't match his expression; however, there was no telling what Yukio could have been hiding.

* * *

><p>"So what are my favorite little twins of the True Cross Academy here for today?" the flamboyantly dressed purple haired demon principle asked.<p>

"Rin is experiencing uncontrollable demonic urges and we wish to know if there is a way to ease them or make them stop completely." Yukio stated in an almost demanding way.

The grin that spread across Mephisto's face sent chills down both of the twins' spines and through to the tip of Rin's tail.

"What you're talking about is the seven deadly sins of Satan's hell. All demons have to deal with them at some point, and some of them never go away." The tall man shrugged his shoulders, "However there is a way to at least get them to subside," he waved a hand nonchalantly.

Rin stood with a grin, "Alright! Tell me what I have to do and I'll do it!" the half demon bounced vaguely on his feet until Yukio pulled him by his tail down to be sat in his seat again.

Mephisto giggled and clapped his hands together, "First you need seven willing subjects!"

"I have called you all here because, regretfully, Rin is desperately in need of help." Yukio adjusted the glasses further up the bridge of his nose as he stared at the odd assortment of friends and possibilities. Mephisto even bringing in the Earth King unwillingly to the table.

"Like I give a rats ass about Rin!" Ryuji spouted automatically glaring at Rin, who looked down ashamed.

"Um, with what? If it's possible to help I…I will try my hardest. Ni will try hard too!" Shiemi cautiously noted. She still wished to make it up to Rin, but she couldn't exactly hide the fear she felt for the half demon.

"Rin is suffering from an entourage of demonic urges and Pheles-san suggested that we "assign" so to speak, one urge to one person to calm them." Yukio answered and turned to the chalkboard behind him as he began writing a series of Latin words. "This is also a lesson for my students, though I don't normally teach these things," the younger twin turned back to the room and examined the plethora of students and took a deep breath before starting. "In mo—"

"If this is a lesson why'm I here?" Shura noted crossing her arms and pouting. She was obviously tired of standing there already.

"Because we need subjects and options…Just please listen." Yukio scolded before continuing. "As I was saying, in modern terms we have come to call these the Seven Deadly Sins," a gasp resounded a few of the students, "Luxuria is otherwise known as Lust and is top priority on the list as the most dangerous. Gula is otherwise known as Gluttony. Avartia is commonly known as Greed. Acedia is easily recognizable as sloth or lethargy. Ira, Wrath. Invidia, Envy. And lastly, Superbia is Pride.* If you would please volunteer for a sin…"He motioned to the board and was about to add to his statement when Ryuji butted in again.

"Are you nuts! We're training to be exorcists! What is this, making us indulge in some of the deadliest sins. Heaven wouldn't be reachable at all for even an exorcist if we were to partake in one of all of these! Like hell I'm going to subjugate myself to this bullshit." The punky monk ranted and walked out of the room without another thought.

Konekomaru skittishly followed, murmuring a slight apology, "I'm sorry but I agree with Bon…" and he was gone as well.

Rin turned towards the chalkboard and wrote down Bon next to _Ira_. Yukio simply nodded, "It'd be better if he didn't know for now."

Shiemi squeaked and inched towards the door, "I-I'm sorry. I just…I can't do anything like this!" and then she as well ran from the room, "I'm sorry!" she called.

Rin simply sighed and looked at who was left in the room, "Well…If anyone else wants to go…you can. But if you have any sense of hope for me…could you sign your name next to one?" Noticeably the loud spunky exorcist in training was not quite himself. He truly seemed desperate for help.

"Awe, Hon! This is just too much, Fine. I can help, not like I don't help you enough but hey at least I'll have an excuse to be lazy." The southern busty chick wrote her name next to _Acedia_. "Obviously, just bug me kiddo." She waved and left the room to get back to whatever 'business' she had to deal with.

Mephisto was next to walk up with Amaimon in tow. "This will be such a fun little game!" the tall man goaded and wrote his name next to _Avartia_ and Amaimon next to _Gula_. "We will be seeing you!" The tall man left with a grin and Amaimon followed, poking his head back in, "If you're hungry after this lets go somewhere." Was his monotonous remark before following Mephisto.

Yukio sighed, "That leaves Invidia, Luxuria, and Superbia." He glanced at the board and at the remaining students left. He figured Lust would be the last to go and sure enough, the only girl walked up to the board, yet began writing her name next to _Superbia_.

"I'm not about to be undermined to having sex with a demon. But I have no problem keeping my pride." Izumo huffed and walked out the door.

"Fuck, thanks a lot Eyebrows…" Rin muttered not entirely sure how he was going to deal with Luxuria now. Considering his only friend left was currently writing his name next to…._Luxuria_! "Whoa, wait Shima! You really don't have to, Envy is…not left?" he looked at the board and noticed for the first time that _Invidia_ was circled and marked beside it was Yukio's name.

"Hey it's not a big deal, Rin. We'll just call it a bromance," the pink haired monk chuckled. "Besides, I can't leave you hanging. After all, we're friends!" he shrugged and walked to the door, "Just call if you need me!" he stated as he walked out.

"How can he act so casual! This shit is binding! You put a curse on it!" Rin began to panic as he saw the finality in the list. It didn't entirely turn out the way he'd thought it would. Bon of course, but the rest? No. He couldn't subject his friends to something like this. "And why the hell did you put your name up there under Envy!"

Yukio simply took his glasses off to clean them with his glasses wipe. "Because it's obvious you envy me for everything I am, I thought I would help you out." He smiled as he put his glasses back on his face.

"Yeah right you fucking mole face!" he growled and walked out of the room. "I just hope I don't hurt anyone…" he sighed as he walked the entire way back to the dorm. "I wonder where Amaimon is…"

* * *

><p>After a week, Rin began to understand what triggered what sins. He could tell which ones needed which person. Surprisingly he found himself being able to cope with them much better than before with his friends in tow. Mephisto did a lovely job showing him how to get what he wanted without being too precarious about it and becoming satisfied with greed. Bon unknowingly helped him get any and all rage out. Yukio definitely was the right person to take his envy out on. When Shura wasn't training him, they spent a lot of time lounging and doing nothing together until Shura needed to get a job done and he would follow her example. The most surprising need was Amaimon's ability to shove food into that tiny body of his for hours and still be hungry and skinnier than a twig. Eyebrows even let Rin walk around with her as if they were a couple to be the proud little beings they were.<p>

However, Rin did everything in his power to resist and push away his carnal desire. Naturally though, it was growing more persistent. After two weeks, he didn't know how he was going to go on.

It was two weeks, three days, and approximately ten hours since his friends were assigned sins. And today, Rin was going crazy with lust. He could hardly focus in his classes and he dreaded his next class with Shima. He spied a little white dog that waltzed up to him and simply stated, "You seemed to be having a hard time today. Which sin are you ignoring?" the dog, aka Mephisto, barked.

"Shut the hell up….I can't…deal with this one." Rin looked away awkwardly positioning himself so the slight bulge in his pants didn't show.

"Ahh. Little Rin is afraid Luxuria, eh? You really shouldn't ignore that one, Rin-kun," the dog shook his head and looked towards the exorcist classroom. "You know, Renzou-kun is in there. He could—"

"No! Shut the hell up and leave me alone," he kicked the dog away in frustration as he walked into the classroom. He made a point to sit as far away from Shima as physically possible, which also meant farthest away from the door. Damn. And of course Shura was teaching today. Even shittier combo. That southern bitch could read him like a book.

"Oi, Rin-kun. Yer late. And my my my, looks like taday yer a bit frustrated….Maybe flustered?" she winked at him and nodded at Shima before waving a hand in the air, "Anyway, time for a lecture." And the room couldn't have gotten more tense for Rin as Shima glanced at him with a raised eyebrow before turning to listen to Shura's lecture, more like rant, about certain weapons.

The next hour and thirty-two minutes ticked by worse than ever before for Rin. When the bell rang, the class booked it for the door, including Rin. However, it just wasn't his day and just as he was about to put his foot out the door Shima blocked him and Shura kicked the door shut. Leaving the two alone in the room that already had more tension than a stretched rubberband.

"Alright Rin, what is wrong with you? I'm supposed to help you. Stop running away. You're a mess…" Shima's words were sincere but definitely laced with some nerves.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you! We're both guys! We can't…fuck each other just 'cuz…'cuz I need it." Rin backed into a desk and refused to look at the other.

Shim set his hands on either side of the desk to trap the young demon. "Rin…It doesn't matter. I'm positive that I'll still be accepted into heaven even if we were to do something we shouldn't. We're exorcist, we fight for God. So…I'm not worried." The pinky-orange haired male whispered and leaned in to kiss Rin's jaw. It was gentle and hesitant, almost betraying the determination in his words.

"Sh-Shima…" Rin bit his lip and tried to move away from him. "It's fine, really. I'm not even worrying about Lust right no-oooww," Rin's last word turned into a slight moan as Shima's hand cupped the bulge in Rin's pants, gently rubbing through the clothing.

"You're lying." Shima stated simply. "Please Rin. We won't go too far yet. I want to help you." He pleaded, begging Rin to look at him. When the other stayed shamefully quiet and turned away from the strawberry blond, Shima took his free hand and moved Rin's head to look at him. "Please let me help you…" he searched the others eyes for an answer until the smaller male clenched his eyes shut and planted a kiss on Shima's lips. It was rough and hesitant and completely wrong. Primarily due to Rin's sharp teeth and his lack of ever actually kissing someone so intimately.

Shima pulled away from him for a moment, "Rin…Relax. Let's go slow…" he murmured and changed the course of the kiss. Shima had a secret hope that if he kept the lust to be more human and more intimate. Essentially, he wanted to turn it from fucking to love making. Their lips moved together in a sensual movement, slow and delicate the same way two slithering snakes would coil around each other. Shima moved the kisses down from Rin's lips to his neck gently nipping. Though Shima was of a holy family, he was a ladies man for a reason. Every body is essentially the same with respect to nerves that make people go wild.

Rin on the other hand was too terrified to completely feel every sensual act. "Shima…I need…"he gasped and clenched his hand on the desk that was supporting him. He sighed when Shima worked to unbutton Rin's pants and delicately ghost his hand beneath his boxers to touch the skin that was so sensitive. Raven hair shaded aqua eyes and he bit his lip, "Shima…" he groaned.

Said strawberry blond looked down at him and kissed the skin just below his ear and whispered, "Call me Renzou…When we're like this." He hesitantly ran his fingers along the tensing organ that Rin's member. A red flush dusted Shima's cheeks at Rin's little pants of approval.

"R-Renzou!" Rin choked out and clutched onto the others shirt. Shima bit his lip in reply and worked at the hard member. Alternating his movement between stroking soft and slow and hard and fast. He'd never done this to another male before, he just knew what he liked, and figured it would get him somewhere. Which by the panting and exasperated little moans of his name he had to have. "Oh god, Renzou!" he felt the others cock twitch in his hand and release.

Rin's breathing was ragged and almost like gasps for air. "There! Don't'cha feel better now?" Shima commented drawing his hand from the others boxers and grabbing a tissue to clean it off. Ignoring the half hard problem in his own pants.

The raven haired boy looked up at him in surprise and hastily resituated his clothes to be appropriate. "That's it?"

Shima raised a brow at his friend, "Well, yeah. I'm sure you're fine now and like I said, we can go slow." He shrugged his shoulders as he tossed the soiled tissue in the trash. "Just call me please when you need me, okay Rin?"

Rin nodded and smiled, "Yeah, yeah I promise." He walked towards the door and waved, "Thanks Shima."

The other stayed in the room for another few moments. He glanced at the door a few times with a sad smile, "Back to Shima…Dammit. What is wrong with me?" he laughed and shook whatever weird feelings he had off until he got to his dorm where he sketched out a plan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading! I hope you will review! 3

Btw, All of the names i used for the seven deadly sins are the original Pope Gregory the I Latin names for each. Some have slightly different meaning to them too.

Luxuria is essentially the same as lust. It's just a little more exaggerated. And paticularly notable to be used for prostitution or sodemny. In Dante's "Inferno", unforgiven souls of the sin of lust are blown about in restless hurricane-like winds symbolic of their own lack of self control to their lustful passions in earthly life.

Gula is Gluttony in which there are different types to commit.

_Praepropere_ - eating too soon._Laute_ - eating too expensively._Nimis_ - eating too much._Ardenter_ - eating too eagerly (burningly)._Studiose_ - eating too daintily (keenly)._Forente_ - eating wildly (boringly).

Avaritia is like avarice or covetousness forms of greed. This especially deals with money. In Dante's Purgatory, the penitents were bound and laid face down on the ground for having concentrated too much on earthly thoughts.

Acedia is a little different than Sloth, but is essentially what we refer to as it. This is basically the neglect to take care of something that one should do. (Fits Shura pretty well ne?) Acedia also has "despair" thrown into it. Which is essentially suicidal and hopeless thoughts. Dante refined this definition further, describing acedia as the _failure to love God with all one's heart, all one's mind and all one's soul_; to him it was the _middle sin_, the only one characterised by an absence or insufficiency of love.

Ira is the exact same as Wrath. Dante described vengeance as "love of justice perverted to revenge and spite".

Invidia is very much Envy. Dante defined this as "a desire to deprive other men of [what is] theirs."

Superbia is Pride. Which in this case it is actually the deadliest sin you could possibly commit. Pope Gregory defined it as Vainglory. Dante's definition was "love of self perverted to hatred and contempt for one's neighbour."

I found this information from my own Dante's Inferno and Biblical writings, as well as Wikipedia. I hope this helps you with references i make later on.

ALSO! I WILL be referring to my faith (Christianity) a lot. Simply because I understand it's teachings. I promise it is only to further the story since they are all of holy faiths and jizz. But please don't let that deter you! There will be lots of sexy Shima x Rin smutty goodness. I won't impose my faith upon you!


	2. Hurricane

I OWN NOTHING! WORK OF FICTION USING CHARACTERS I LOVE! =O

* * *

><p>"Yukio~" Rin sang as he walked into his dorm with a huge smile. He flopped on his bed and stretched out happily reaching for a text book to delve into.<p>

"This is a first," Yukio stated as he looked down at him older brother. "You're actually happy and able to focus on studying?" the younger twin took his glasses off and stared at him expectantly for an answer.

"I just stopped trying to get away from it. Now I feel pretty at peace!" he put his hands out in a typical monk meditation stance.

Yukio rolled his eyes and dragged his brother from the bed and to a desk. "Well, if you're in such a good mood, why don't you catch up on the four missing assignments you have," he smiled and dropped his brothers homework folder in front of him.

"Awe, Yuki-chan~" the half demon pursed his lips in a pout.

"Don't care, do it."

"Ass."

* * *

><p>Of course, the next two days went on in almost perfect harmony for Rin. He didn't feel any disgusting urges of any kind and he was catching up on all of the school work and training exercises he couldn't focus on during his frustration.<p>

Yet, all good things come to an end.

It hit him out of nowhere. Absolutely nothing had triggered it. "What…Why am I so…hot?" he started panting as he walked from the dorm bathroom. It was getting close to ground curfews and the raven haired boy was simply oozing sexual hormones from his pores. "I just dealt with this…shouldn't I be fine for a few more days? Nothing else has come up..." he leaned against a cool glass window.

"I'm fine…It'll pass if I go to bed." Rin made the trek up to his room and walked in to see Yukio sitting in his bed reading. He was shirtless and had the adorable expression of concentration on his face. Rin's mouth went dry and his tail curled around his leg in need. "Y-Yukio…Put a shirt on…" he murmured in a husky voice.

The younger twin raised a brow at his twin and noticed the slightly hopeless look plastered on his features. "Rin? What are you doing?" He sat up to take a better look at his brother.

Rin on the other hand, couldn't stop staring at the other male's chest. The way his abdomen's muscles worked to lift him without support. Examining every contour of his younger brother's lean and perfectly muscular form, he wanted, no needed a closer look. He walked towards the other and began crawling atop him. His hands trailing down his twins body until he was thrown off with a gun pointed against his head.

"RIN! Why don't you listen to me when I'm speaking to you?" Yukio screamed at him, glad for once that they were alone.

The raven haired demon snapped out of his lust filled trance and stared up at his brother with wide eyes. "Yukio…What was I doing? Did I hurt you?" He truly couldn't remember what happened since he walked into the room.

"The only thing you've hurt is my dignity," the younger twin lowered his gun and threw a cell phone at Rin. "Get out of this room and call Shima. I'll make sure he isn't prosecuted for being out after curfew. Deal with yourself before you even think of coming back in here." Those words were dripping with disgust as he returned to his bed.

"Yukio?" he sat and thought about what his body was craving and cringed in realization. "Oh god, Yuki-chan I'm sorry. I really didn't—"

"Just get out and deal with yourself," Yukio snapped and pointed at the door as emphasis.

Rin bit his lip and walked out the door staring at the phone in his hand and trying to read through the contacts to get to Shima's name. He willed his hands to stop shaking as he called the number.

"_Rin? What's up?"_

"I need you. Get over here now," his voice was low and husky even with his efforts to calm his voice and nerves.

"_Oh…"_ there was a pause on the other line and some shuffling, _"That was rather fast and unexpected. Sure, sure I'm on my way."_ The call ended with a click and Rin waited outside his room.

He heard shuffling behind the closed door and the distinct turning of a lock. Obviously Rin wasn't allowed back in his own bed tonight. He gently stroked his tail finding slight comfort in the feeling it gave him.

He turned his head towards the distinct noise of a door opening and closing and footsteps that lead up to the dormitory rooms. Rin began walking in the direction and grinned when he saw Shima. "Shima!" he ran towards him and pulled him close almost in a mock hug.

Shima chuckled and wrapped his arms around Rin soothingly running his fingers through Rin's hair. The demon's tail swished back and forth until it found it's way around Shima's waist. "At least you called me. Are you okay? You seem a little troubled, besides the extreme need to be dealt with." The strawberry blond was quite obviously tired, but didn't seem to mind being there.

"I almost…did something nasty to Yukio…" the smaller boy looked away ashamed. Shima couldn't keep his eyes off of Rin's adorable flushed face. It seemed to be a mixture of embarrassment and need and it was definitely helping Shima wake up. That, and the sensual little flicks of Rin's tail were stimulating his lower back just perfectly.

"It's okay…I'm here now." The taller male took comfort in the other's distressed longing. Not that he wanted Rin to be upset, he simply enjoyed the fact that Rin was confiding in him and using him for comfort. "Well, shall we find a room? I'd hate for you to stay so distraught." He smiled down at the other. Rin nodded and tugged Shima towards the closest room.

Shima walked with the younger male into a room and was slight surprised to be pushed against the door once it was closed. Aqua eyes stared into deep brown with the blue fire the demon possessed practically burning into Shima's eyes before they closed and wet tongue licked up Shima's neck. The pink haired boy chuckled and moved his head so the other could get better access. The wet muscle worked across various areas experimentally until sharp teeth gently bit down just below his ear. A small pant came from the others lips and he trailed his hands down Rin's body, massaging the others hips. Shima felt the slightly discomforting suction on his neck that would surely bruise later and let the other finish his mark before he directed the other's lips to his own for an equally sensual act.

Tongues melding and tasting each other's mouths, both tasting of minty freshness from their nightly routines. Shima pulled away to kiss a trail down to Rin's neck to lick and suck as his hands trailed down the demon's body to take off the simple night t-shirt. "Sh—Renzou…" Rin moaned out feeling the sweet touches and lifted his arms so Shima could remove his shirt. Rin eagerly went to do the same to Shima, but failed slightly in his excitement.

Shima chuckled and helped the other remove his clothes, "We don't need to rush…" he murmured pulling the smaller male closer to his body.

"Dammit, we need to. Fix me, or conflict me. I'll take anything," the demon moaned out tugging at the taller males pants. Shockingly those words went straight to Shima's groin and he bent down to kiss and lick at Rin's neck and moved down the junction between his shoulder and neck then down to nibble on his collar bone. He kissed and licked down his chest, pausing to please a pert nipple on his way to the forming abs only a hard trainer could have. These butterfly kisses continued to Rin's navel where a tongue sensually dipped and licked around before he stopped at the happy trail that lead to the protruding bulge in Rin's boxers.

Shima could see the tremble in Rin's knees and chuckled, "Perhaps we should move to the bed? I don't want you to fall on me," he smiled up at Rin who blushed and looked away before nodding in approval before finding his way to the bed. Shima climbed atop him and situated himself above Rin's arousal. Carefully, gently, he pulled the others boxers off and let his member bounce to life. Glancing up Rin was watching, his face beet red and a hand covering his mouth.

Shima chuckled and took hold of the protruding organ, stroking sensually. He watched those deep aqua orbs so filled with lust close in pleasure and smirked before licking from the base to the tip slowly.

"Renzou! D-do that again…" the demon moaned in embarrassment. Shima complied and licked his way up and around. Enjoying every little moan that graced the others lips and floated to his ears. Shima licked and kissed the boys hard member reveling in the delicious noises. When Rin's eyes were closed he caught him off guard and took him into his mouth. The pleasured gasp and buck was proof enough he'd been doing a good job. Shima placed a hand on the others hips to keep him down and bobbed his head up and down. "Fuck…More. God Renzou more!" Rin moaned out between breaths. Shima complied and bobbed his head further down the others length and massaged his balls in his free hand.

Rin clenched the bed sheets beneath him and arched his back slightly completely immersed in the feelings coursing through his body. Shima did his best to ignore his own need, vaguely grinding at the sheets for some friction. When Rin seemed to have control over his hips he took his hand back and stuck it in his pants to stroke his own member, letting an uncontrollable moan escape as he bobbed up and down the other male's shaft. Rin moaned even loader and bucked his hips, causing Shima to deep throat the smaller male for a moment before he broke off for air.

"S-sorry," the demon sighed and closed his eyes.

"Its fine," Shima smiled and went back to work both on himself and Rin. Shima purposefully deep throated the other and bobbed faster until Rin's balls tensed and he pulled off just in time to be sprayed with the demon's seed. He chuckled and watched the other moan and try to catch his breath to come down from the high of the orgasm. Shima stroked himself completely turned on by the boy's actions and face.

As soon as Rin got a hold of himself he looked at Shima who was stroking himself desperately. "Oi. Renzou…" he said slightly out of breath, grabbing the others hand and stopping his motions.

"R-Rin?" Shima looked at him in slight surprise, but did nothing to deter the other from sliding his pajama pants and boxers off.

"I'm…not sure I'm ready for…what you did," the demon paused blushing intensly, "But I figure I can return the favor…" he smiled shyly and wrapped hesitant fingers around Shima's member.

Shima watched the other's curious hand, noting every adorable facial expression and the absolutely to die for hesitant looks. Rin was cuter than a girl. Of course he lacked breasts, which Shima did quite enjoy; he was growing to really adore Rin. His breath hitched when Rin ran over a particularly delicious nerve and closed his eyes pleasantly leaning back against the sheets. Though Rin was obviously unsure what he was doing, and completely timid in all of his actions, Shima found it to be relatively cute.

It was a few minutes later that Shima grunted and came not quite as intensely as Rin had, but it was a release that he wouldn't forget. The pink haired boy looked up at the demon who stared at his soiled hand in amazement that Shima couldn't keep himself from laughing at. "Rin-kun, you're so cute," he let slip.

Rin looked at the other with slight confusion and joined in the laughter, "Yeah yeah, shut up," he grinned and sat up to grab something to wipe them both off with. Shima still having Rin's release all over him, the demon threw a hand towel at him. "Thanks…again," Rin smiled and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I told you, it's not a problem. It's kind of my job now isn't it?" Shima chuckled and burst out laughing when he realized what he'd said, "Damn that makes me sound like a prostitute holy shit!" he giggled and grinned when Rin joined in the laughter.

As soon as the laughter died down Rin grabbed his clothes and stretched, "Well I fell pretty great now, I'm going to see if Yukio will let me back in now. Goodnight Shima-kun!" he waved and left the room.

Shima stayed in the room for a moment watching the door with sadness, "Well…at least he added 'kun' this time." He pulled his pants and shirt on, forcing himself to return to his own dorm. "Really, it was ten times more sensual this time, why the hell hasn't he noticed!" he yelled his frustration once he was outside. He trudged back to his dorm and caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror in the main hallway. The only expression that crossed his face was a frown as he saw the forming bruise on his neck. It didn't look like a love bite at all. In fact it looked more like someone bludgeoned his neck with a bat. He traced the mark and clenched a fist before turning his attention away from the mirror, only to come face to face with the statue of Jesus.

The exorcist in training stared up at the statue in remorse, "Jesus…forgive me," he bowed his head and placed his hands together in prayer, "For I have sinned tonight. And I will sin again soon. I only hope you can forgive me for harboring feelings…for another man, no. Not a man," tears welled up behind Shima's closed eyelids, "a demon."

The young male looked back up at the face of Jesus before him, who now seemed to look down on him in shame. He turned away from the statue in guilt, seeing his own disheveled and disgusting sex ridden self. He growled and punched the mirror putting a distinct crack in it. "God dammit!" he yelled and ran up the stairs to his room. He bit his tongue as he walked in so as not to wake Bon or Konekomaru. He lay in his bed and hugged his pillow tight to himself. He couldn't let his faith deny him what he wanted. Rin showed signs tonight. And that was all he needed to go further with his plans.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** OMG I FEEL SO LOVED! 3 Thank you guys so much for adding this story to your favorites or follow and reviewing! It really gave me all the motivation I needed to write this chapter tonight instead of tomorrow! =D

By the way guys, I forsee some very busy times ahead of me so definitely be patient with me if I lack motivation to continue. You can always bug me on my tumblr, there's a link to it on my profile, and give me a good kick if you are absolutely dying for me to update! xD

Another btw, The story is named after my favorite bands newest album Vices and Virtues by Panic! At The Disco. So therefore the titles of the chapters are accordingly to a song from that album that seemed to fit the theme of the chapter. I may even pop in some juicy lyrics like in this one. Cookies to anyone who can find the golden lyric in this chapter! (There's not one in the first chapter.)

_Kdandsheela_: Thanks so much for your words! I'm glad you won't mind my bits of faith! I feel like it'll make the story better! =D

_e-x-arcs-thrill_: You are so very welcome! I'm excited there's one now too! =O I can't wait to read mor…Wait…I'm writing it. Lol ;P

_Luska_: Of course Shima tops Rin! In every aspect but loooooove~lol

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! =D


	3. The Calendar

WOW! You guys are all so sweet! I can't believe how many of you are reading this! =D Thank you all for patiently waiting for this update! I got very busy with some personal matters that may hinder my ability to continue writing and updating quickly. But no fret, I've no intention to discontinue this story, I love it so much and all of your lovely words give me so much motivation!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! Obviously this is called _fanfiction_ for a reason!

* * *

><p><strong>The Calendar<strong>

It wasn't supposed to be this complicated. It was just supposed to be some casual sex with a friend to help him through his demonic puberty. So why the hell was this getting so out of hand so fast for Shima? Hell here he was sitting in class where he was supposed to be paying attention to the old lady griping about some charm or whatever and he was too preoccupied with the raven head across the way.

"-ma-san? Shima-san?" A ruler landed on Shima's desk and he looked up to get himself out of his reveries. "Please pay attention in my class," the old hag sneered and walked back to the front of the room.

Shima rolled his eyes and glanced at Rin who was sniggering at him. It was adorable. Dammit, there they were again. Rin was at the forefront of his thoughts again.

Not much longer did the bell ring and Rin looked like he was going through a slight internal war. Secretly Shima hoped it was for him until Rin kicked Bon to the ground and started screaming in the punk's face.

"SO YOU THINK YOU'RE SO DAMN SMART! WHY DON'T YOU GIVE SOMEONE ELSE A FUCKIN' CHANCE TO ANSWER QUESTIONS!" The small demon snarled at Shima's childhood friend.

"What the fuck! DEVIL GO BACK TO HELL!" Bon screamed back. Well, at least his friend was getting one of his urges under control for the moment. Bon stood and punched Rin in the face. "You grind on my nerves bitch," the punky male growled and tried to keep his cool.

Shima just shook his head and walked out of the classroom, choosing to ignore the two bickering. He really hated troublesome situations and besides that, he was still in a fine mood and the last thing he needed was Bon needing his help. The normally cheerful male sighed deeply and leaned onto a banister. He scoffed when he realized he could still hear his friends bickering at the other end of the hall. This was already starting to get too much.

"Renzou?" a timid voice piped up that scared the other to the point where climbing the banister and preparing to strike was his first instinct. Until he saw the familiar elephant ears and red spectacles of his friend Konekomaru, who scratched the back of his head in apology did he slid down. "Sorry for startling you."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Shima shrugged and smiled at his friend. "What's up?"

"Are you alright?" Konekomaru frowned, "You've been acting weird and putting up a lot of fake smiles lately," the balding head of the Miwa family cut straight to the chase. If Shima was being any kind of observant he'd have seen the scrutinizing eyes that were examining the bruises on Shima's neck.

Shima stared down at him and pondered his options. Telling the truth or lying would end awkwardly, simply because Shima really wasn't much of a liar and wasn't sure how well his friend would react to the truth. "Thanks for your concern Koneko, but I'd rather not tell you." Shima looked away and began walking to his next class.

"If this is about Okumura-san, please stop. I can see he's starting to destroy you," Konekomaru called out after his friend.

Shima stopped in his tracks for a moment, and then shook his head before continuing his walk to class. He wasn't going to grace his friend with an answer. He didn't believe that to be true. Rin meant more to him than just a quick fuck. He liked Rin, and was growing to absolutely adore him, perhaps even love. How could that be wrong?

* * *

><p>Rin sighed and shoveled down a large helping of beef, his dominant hand holding a bag of ice to his swelling black eye. A gift from Ryuji of course. He glanced up at Amaimon who was slurping down noodles and staring at him with those awkwardly wide eyes of his.<p>

"Wubt?" Rin said through a mouthful of food, beginning to grow irritated with his brother demons gaze.

"Hmm? I'm just curious how you've gone days without having real sex." He shrugged and went back to his food.

Rin spat his food out in surprise, "Oi! What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he frowned setting the ice pack down.

"Ehhh, Well it's not normal. Demons gotta deal with sex a lot when this happens," the Earth King ran his tongue along his fingers to clean them.

"You gotta be kidding me. I don't wanna be a whore," he scrunched his nose and furrowed his brows until the action reminded him of the rather obnoxious bruise on his eye and he brought the ice pack up.

Amaimon was about to continue with the conversation when Mephisto walked in and pointed to the clock. The stronger demon nodded and walked over to odd, flamboyant demon. "What is this about you being a whore, Rin?" Mephisto giggled.

"I don't wanna be one! I'm really not gonna have to deal with lust that much am I?" Rin pouted and looked to the purple haired demon for advice.

Mephisto grinned and shrugged, "If you're normal, that's the one you'll deal with the most," He watched the young boy squirm at the thought and stood to leave as well. "At least you have someone very willing to help you, Rin-kun." The tall demon waved a hand and walked off with Amaimon for some business. Amaimon waving a good bye to his eating buddy as well.

Rin sighed as he walked towards the dorms, Blackey walking with him.

"Nyaa, Rin what's wrong?" He heard the cat convey to him.

"Ah? Oh, I'm just thinking a lot is all. I'm not in the mood to talk about it," Rin sighed and let the cat familiar hop on his head. The cat understood his wish and gently pawed at the boys eye.

"Rin, this looks really nasty," the cat mewled in concern.

The boy swatted the cat's paw away, as it did still hurt. "I know. I'll have Yukio look at it when we get back," he sighed and scratched the cat behind the ears to show his affection towards the others concern.

The second he opened the door, Yukio scowled and put his hand to his head, "What the hell did you do? Please tell me that you were just stupidly oblivious and ran into something…"

"Funny story actually," Rin laughed nervously, "I was arguing with Bon and he punched me in the eye."

"Idiot, be careful. Sit down, I'll deal with it." The younger brother scurried off to grab some equipment to deal with his brother's black eye properly. Once he returned, he none too kindly rubbed an ointment on the bruise and wrapped it with ice. "Why must you always get hurt, Nii-san?"

"Hey it's been awhile. I just got carried away and his response was this," he pointed to the eye that had grown so swollen he couldn't open it to see. The two were quiet then, Yukio went back to his studies and Rin sat on his bed chewing on his lip. "Yukio…?"

"What, Nii-san?" his brother's cold tone showed he wasn't in the mood to deal with his brother.

"Um…Amaimon told me that the worst sin is lust for demons." He pouted and hoped his brother would catch his worry.

"You knew you would have more difficulties with at least one. Seeing as you're a virgin you have more sexual frustration meaning you have to deal with Lust. Its common sense." Yukio's reply was cold and to the point.

"You're an ass." He grumbled and left the room not wanting to be around his brother anymore. It wasn't unusual for this to happen these days, but it hurt knowing his brother wasn't going to give him any kind of help in calming his nerves.

The boy sat in the kitchen going through some homework when Blackey grew cuddly. The cat purred and rubbed himself against Rin's legs and hopped onto his lap, pawing at his legs happily rubbing his head against his master's arm.

"Blackey…stop it." Rin clutched the pencil in his hand as his heart pounded in his ears, blood rushing throughout his body quicker and he became aroused. The cat looked up at him in confusion until he felt the heat radiating off of him.

"Rin? Are you okay?" the cat leaned his paws against the others chest and looked at him expectantly.

"No…Get off of me. You're making it worse," he picked the cat up off of him and set her on the floor, who looked up at him with hurt confusion. He bit his lip and looked for his phone desperately. "Blackey, go find something to do…" he murmuered and ran up the stairs to a room and called Shima.

"_Oi?_"

"I need you. Hurry up," Rin growled and took his jacket off, the heat growing to bother him a bit more.

"_Shit really? Can you wait like ten minutes? I'll leave as soon as I can,_" Shima replied, the sound of rustling papers was heard and Bon asking, 'Where the hell you think you're going?'

"Just get over here," Rin whined and hung up.

Shima said and pocketed his phone, "Look I'm sorry. I have something important to do," he struggled to get his shoes on and was about to walk out the door when Bon scoffed.

"Just because you signed up to help Rin doesn't mean you have to help him," the punk frowned at his friend. Neither he nor Konekomaru knew what specifically Shima had signed up for, but the fact he'd obviously needed to take care of him more than the others was grating on Bon's nerves.

"Look, I'm sorry. We'll study another time, he needs me," Shima walked out before he could hear any other opinion.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry I took some time. Bon and I were…What the hell happened to your eye?" Shima walked into the room he was texted the number to meet in and instead of paying attention to the fact Rin was on the bed with his tail in his pants, wrapped around himself and the glisten of sweat on the boy's shirtless body, he noticed the bruising eye.<p>

"Bon hit me." Rin answered with a pant and looked up at his friend who stripped himself of his shirt on his way to the bed.

"It looks painful," the pink haired boy gently touched the black eye, extremely concerned for his friend.

The half demon hissed and turned his head away from the gentle touch. "Yeah it hurts, don't touch it," he sighed and moaned in slight desperation.

"Rin, you need to be careful," Shima sighed and trailed his hands down the others body. The raven haired boy shivered and leaned towards the sweet touch. "How bad is it today?" he whispered into the others ear before he nipped at the skin beneath Rin's ear.

Rin simply whined and directed one of Shima's hands to his pants. Shima licked and sucked on the others neck as he pulled the others pants and boxers down. Shima blushed slightly when he saw his friend's member, fully hard and leaking as his demon tail was wrapped desperately around it. Shima delicately removed Rin's tail and replaced it with his hand. He stroked the boy and kissed his adam's apple.

Shima was just about to ask what the other was ready for when his cock in his hand twitched and came. The pink haired boy chuckled and kissed the others cheek, "Guess it wasn't quite as bad today," he smirked and was reluctantly about to leave when Rin moaned and grabbed his arm. Shima raised a brow and looked at the other to find he was still half hard. "I'm mistaken…" he shook his head with a slight smile and crawled back atop him.

Rin was blushing out of embarrassment and stared up at the other boy. "Touch me," his voice groaned, "Take me. Just take me already I can't," he groaned desperately out of lust unable to finish his sentence.

Shima looked at him in slight shocked as he went back to stroking the other. "Rin, I don't think we're ready for that…" The older boy murmured in his ear. As he stroked Rin, he grew more and more desperate and tugged at the others pants and boxers. Shima bit his lip as Rin sloppily stroked him back once he was free of his clothing.

"Renzou. Please. Please take me. I need it," the others eyes were drowning in the dark storm of lust. Shima swallowed hard and looked around the room for any sort of lubrication, he wasn't prepared for this, but the other was desperate. Seeing nothing in the room he sighed and grabbed his boxers.

"Okay, just hold on. I'll find something…" he said with a kiss on the cheek. Rin moaned and curled his own hand around himself to find relief. He pulled his boxers on and rushed out to find anything that would work as lubricant. As the pink haired boy raced down to the washroom he bumped into Yukio who looked at him in confusion for a moment before realization came to his face. The taller male blushed and looked away from his sweaty student.

As he searched for lotion of some kind Yukio put the pieces together and frowned. "So you're already defiling him completely, Shima-san?"

Shima turned to look at the other and frowned, "I promise you this wasn't my intention," he retorted and found a bottle of lotion.

"Oh really? As helpfully disgusting as this is, I'm very much so disturbed by the thought of my student selling himself and my brother to sodomy." Yukio pointed a gun at the bottled of lotion.

"Please believe me that I wouldn't be doing this if Rin didn't desperately need this." He hid the bottle behind him and stared at Yukio determined.

"You do realize this leaves you in a predicament later." Yukio frowned lowering his gun.

Shima laughed sarcastically at that and turned to walk away. "Trust me, there is simply nothing worse than knowing how this ends," he left the washroom feeling somewhat jaded. As he walked back to the room he had to take a deep breath as he opened the door to find Rin writhing in an exhausted effort to ease the ridiculous urge inside him.

Shima crawled back atop of him and removed his boxers again. Rin grabbed Shima and pulled him down for a rough kiss, filled with teeth and tongue. It was sloppily and completely void of any true emotion other than lust. Shima pulled away for air and chuckled, "Rin, slow down. It's okay," Shima cupped the others cheek and went back to kiss him, keeping it gentler than before and much less biting than before.

Shima pulled away and picked up the bottle that got lost in the frantic need. "Rin, promise me you'll stay relaxed and tell me if I hurt you…" he whispered and squirted the lotion on his fingers coating them with generous amounts. Rin nodded his head and whimpered in need, as if he were bound and unable to touch himself suddenly. Shima's bit down on his lip as he found Rin's quivering hole and massaged the ring of muscle.

Rin moaned out, "Renzou, c'mon. Do it," he said in a breathy moan. Shima nodded in compliance and took a deep breath as his index finger slowly slid past the muscle. Rin moaned loudly as Shima hesitantly worked his shaking finger around and added another when Rin seemed to grow used to it. The lusty groan that left his friends lips made his own cock twitch. Shima had to continue to take deep breaths so he could add a third finger to carefully work him. "R-Renzou. I want your cock," Shima gasped and looked up at Rin at those words. "Please. Renzou, give me your cock. Fuck me," Rin moaned grinding down on Rin's fingers.

Shima's throat went dry and he nodded, "Yeah. Yeah hang on Rin," he panted out and took his finger from the other.

The next few moments, Shima didn't quite feel like himself. He knew he was lathering his cock in lotion but the noises and world felt slow and muffled, as though he were under water. That was until he entered Rin. The world came to a stop as Rin clung to him and he almost couldn't breathe. He couldn't discern whether he was in immense pleasure or pain. Or perhaps both. "Renzou. Move," the sweet voice pierced through his world like a dagger that shattered everything.

Shima nodded, swallowing thickly, and began thrusting slowly, gently. Rin's face was in completely ecstasy and it helped him continue. Their movements were slow and sensual until Rin began meeting his friend's thrusts. From that moment on, everything was a bit of a blur for Shima. He knew nothing but that he was enjoying the sex he was having with his friend. He heard nothing but those sweet delicious moans of his name as he thrust in time with them.

"Ren-Zou. Ha…ha-ah. Ahhn..Ah…Ahhhnnnggh!" Rin cried out once Shima hit a particular spot. Shima lost himself. He wanted to hear more of those moans. Rin cried out more and more as Shima hit the spot within him that made him see stars. Shima grabbed the others cock and stroked in time with his thrusts until Rin screamed out his name and came. Shima shuddered and came only a few thrusts after, riding out both of their orgasms.

Shima collapsed beside his lover and clung to him. He was enjoying the afterglow until Rin chuckled, "Wow, Renzou. Have you done that before?" he asked sitting up. He winced slightly but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

"No…No I've never done that," Shima frowned and sat up as well. He looked at Rin with a happy, yet sad expression. He leaned over and kissed the black eye that was starting to heal due to Rin's demonic abilities coming out. He sat there and watched his friend pull his boxers on and pick up his clothes.

"Thanks again," Rin blushed, "I'll see you tomorrow okay Sh—Renzou." He walked out of the room and Shima let out a sigh. He looked down at himself to see bite marks and bruises. He was in such a trance he hadn't even noticed that Rin's teeth had been all over him.

Shima grabbed his clothes and walked out of the place in a daze. Not bothering to fully button his shirt, or straighten his hair. He walked straight to the washroom in his own dorm and turned the water on to almost scalding hot. He stripped once more and stood in the spray, washing up then just stood there. "I'm disgusting," he bit his lip and choked on a sob. He sank to the floor as the tears streamed down his face and the timer on the shower turned the water off. All he could hears were his sobs and the dripping of his wet body, which is why he jumped in surprise when someone touched his shoulder.

He quickly flicked his head around to see Mephisto with a grim grin on his face. Mephisto threw a towel around the pink haired boy and helped him up. "Come with me. Let's have a little chat," he giggled and walked the boy to a door as he used his key to lead them to his office.

Amaimon threw a bathrobe at Shima and directed him to the chair in front of Mephisto's desk as the taller demon sat in his chair and grinned at the human. "You're right," he rested his head on his hand.

"About what?" Shima snapped.

"You're disgusting," Mephisto giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Thank you all again for the love on this fic! =O It still shocks me! So here's a rather long update. I hope you all enjoyed this one, I spent all day on it when I should have been working xD

**VanSoFan-Naome:** Hehe wouldn't we all like to help out? And yes. You win! Here's a cookie =] /gives you cookies

**kdandsheela**: Gay jokes are lovely my dear =]

**bgreenwivy**: Awwe thank you so much! 3 I'm really glad you enjoy it so much! I only hope I can continue to please!

Everyone else, thank you again for reviewing. And please continue to review! They mean the world to me!


End file.
